Everything Burns
by G h o s t V o n G h o u l
Summary: Years after the 9 Demons were created, a 10th was made in the Land Of Demons, but was caged to a human vessel, it's strength still increasing. Now everyone's life will change, but what of the vessel? Rated M for drugs abuse and lemon in later chapters!
1. Prologue

Everything Burns

Prologue

The Tenth?

* * *

In the beginning, the nine great demons were created, and sealed into human vessels.

The first was Shakaku, The Sand Spirit, who was sealed into a member of the Sand Village. Today it is sealed into Sabaku No Gaara, son of the Kazekage.

The ninth was Kyuubi, The Fox Demon, who was free up until he was sealed into the son of the fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzamaki. The other seven were a mystery, until that day.

In the Land Of Demons, an experiment was taken place, to make a demon greater than any of the first nine demons. Unfortunately for them, the experiment turned out incredibly wrong. They had planned to use spirits of the dead to create the demon, but once gathered and fused into one demon, the experiment started to malfunction. The demon began killing everything and everyone in its path, it was overpowered, uncontrollable, and the more people it killed, the stronger it became. The demon was powered by spirits of the dead, which meant the more people that were dead in the world, the stronger it became, and because demons were immortal, he would never stop growing stronger, and would become a huge threat to the entire world. So they had no choice but to seal it inside a vessel. Ever since that day, fate had altered it's course, and no-ones lives would ever be the same again.

The day the tenth was born...


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey

Everything Burns

Chapter 1

The Journey

* * *

(Gabriel's P.O.V)

For a girl so damaged, she somehow managed keep herself sane. Well as sane as you could be, if you were in her position. Alot of what I have heard of other, well, safe to say, it's not a pretty story. I'm just glad it hasn't gotten that bad yet, but it could. Only time would tell...

"Gabe, hello? You coming or not?". My sister's voice snapped me out of my fantasy, bringing me back to the reality, that we were on our way to Konaha, for the Chunin exams. It was so far from the village hidden in the shadows, very far, since our village was in the Land of Demons, but it was something that had to be done. It had been a nice journey so far. We have visited so many lands and villages on our way, right now, we were on our way to Suna, the village hidden in the sand, for our next rest stop. Only three more days, until we get to Konaha. To think we were early for once, when at the pace we usually go, we're always there on time or perhaps a few hours late. This is a first. We're a week early. It was a shock, especially with us spending so long in the Land of Carnivals. The best place in the world to lose yourself.

"Yeah", I replied. "Just thinking of a good place to stay in Suna. Only been there once, but there's an Inn that's to die for". She smiled at me.

"Well, that was a _long_ time ago. They could have new ones"

"Suna? Have something new? You must be joking"

"Hobo town, I take it? We should have just stayed in the Land of Carnivals"

"You brought stuff with you. Enough to do you until we go back there for the return journey, and with the way you take that stuff, that's a lot"

"What? It's good to stock up, it's much better than the ones they do back at home"

"You're such a junkie"

"It's what's kept me sane until now, stop complaining"

"What all did you stock up on anyway?" She stopped, taking her bag off her shoulders, and searched through it, to refresh her memory on what she had.

"Ok, lets see..." She poked through her bag, until she found them. "Shrooms, splif, pills, acid tabs, jabs, powder, and other things that I have no clue, what they are, but can't knock them, till I try them"

"Fair enough, just don't go to over board. I don't want to have to bring you to hospital, to pump your stomach... again"

"Can't promise anything, but I'll try" I shook my head, chuckling lightly. Her release from reality, drugs. She has been doing it, since she was 12. When she was first offered a joint of splif from a drunk man on the street near our home, to drunk to know who he was giving it to. Since then, she's found drugs and alcohol as a release from the real world, all the hate and sadness. I don't really mind, as I myself, like to lose myself every once in awhile, but what I'm worried about, is her going overboard someday and me not getting her to help in time, or perhaps even killing herself on them, by taking to much, or using them as influence to commit suicide. No matter what people say, she is my sister, I love her, and I would rather die, than let her die, she did nothing, she shouldn't have to be punished, when she has nothing to be punished for.

* * *

(Aedah's P.O.V)

We had finally reached Suna, and I already didn't like it. It was to damn hot, and the sand getting in my clothes was not helping, sticking to my sweaty skin. I needed a drink.

Gabriel was looking around, trying to remember where this Inn of his was. All I really hoped was that it had a bar and it did Southern Comfort and lime.

"Having trouble remembering, or is it different?"

"The first one, this place is _exactly _the same". This made me smile. From what people had said to me, I never genuinly smiled. It was always more like a smirk or a fake smile. I was never truely happy enough to smile without forcing it. It's just the way I am. But, could you blame me, really?

"What's it called?"

"The, ugh... Sand Dune, I think"

"You mean that place, down there?" I pointed down the road, to a run down place, with a half broken sign, saying the Sand Dune.

"Ugh, yeah"

"Nice thing to die for" Gabriel hated it when I was sarcastic, mainly because it was pretty much my second language.

"Shut up" I smirked. "Alright, we'll find another Inn"

An hour now of walking about, trying to find a place, and still nothing. I also couldn't shake off the feeling that people were staring at us. Probably me, but I don't see how they'd know what I am, just by looking at me.

"This is so pointless, can't we just ask someone where there's somewhere to stay?"

"If you want to, be my guest" This made me lightly glare at him, with a look that clearly said, 'You must be joking' "Go on, you want to. Think of it as training for your social skills"

"I hate you"

"Love you too, sis" I rolled my eyes at him, before making my way over to the nearest person to us.

"Excuse me. Is there a good Inn anywhere about her?" The man gave me the dirtiest look a person could possibly give someone.

"Why does a demon like you want to stay here? Begone with you, we already have enough trouble"

"You're a bit of a stereotypical dick, aren't ya?"

"How dare you insult me, you don't deserve to be alive, you monster"

"Yes, yes, broken record, I've heard it all before" I could hear my brother laughing from behind me "If you're gonna insult me, be original. I don't see why you would though, I only asked if there's an Inn around here"

"Demon, monster!" I rolled my eyes "You freaks need to leave at once"

"I'm not leaving, and you throwing insults at me, isn't gonna make me leave any sooner. Now since you're not at all helpful, I'll be on my way"

I walked back to Gabriel with a look that said 'Told you so'. He knew this would happen, but at least he got a laugh out of it. Since the dude on hormone tablets refused to help us, we walked about more, until we finally found a place, making Gabriel smile. It was the Sand Dune, but a palace compared to the place when we first came into the village. They must have re-opened, just leaving the last place to rot.

"Now this is the place I remember"

"I thought you said Suna never did anything new"

"They re-opened a place that was already here, that doesn't count"

"Yes it does"

"Common, just try not to scare off to many locals"

"I promise nothing"

* * *

After checking in and leaving our stuff in the room we were staying, I decided to hit the bar. I needed a drink and maybe a joint after the stress of all the people in the lobby glaring at me. As if I didn't have enough problems with people at home hating me. In the end. I didn't bother with the bar. The second I entered it, everyone kept glaring at me. I wasn't ready to put up with this crap yet. I just went to the off liecense and bought a bottle of Southern Comfort, lime cordial and a bag of ice. Good thing about the desert at night, it wasn't hot, infact you could say it was rather cold. I liked it. I put the drink I had bought in my bag, with my drugs in it and carried the bag of ice, walked about the village, until I found a spot. It was on a roof, overlooking most of the village and the desert that surrounded it. The village was nice at night. The moonlight was so bright, and the street lights looked like spots from where I was sitting. I liked it. A nice spot, perfect for isolation.

I took my bag from my shoulders, pulling out my recently purchased beverages, a cup and a joint. I put the joint to my lips, lighting it, inhaling the intoxicating fumes. It was strong stuff, I could already feel it starting to work. I didn't care if I was on my own, I didn't need people to be able to lose myself. No-one would ever understand. Nor would they try. The world is too judgmental for it's own good. I poured myself a drink, a shot of Southern Comfort, put in some ice and fill the rest with lime cordial. The nicest drink and it got you drunk very easily. I downed the contents of the cup, one after another. With every cup and with every puff, I began to leave reality. I lay back, staring up at the sky, giggling at the stars in the sky. They looked so bright. Vibrant. The feeling continued for what felt like hours and hours, but was really only about half an hour, before I heard something. I sat up and turned my head to look behind me, to see a silhouette. A person? Who else could get up here? And then it spoke, the persons voice so cold and harsh.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

End Of Chapter 1

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the first offical chapter of this story. Probably alot of you are wondering why I made her a drug addict. Well, I have noticed that every Jinjuriki has been effected differently by the abuse of others, so I wanted to make a unique effect, which will help for ideas in future chapters. If you do not like the fact that this is being used, you no longer have to read it, simple as that. I don't want any comments, asking why or saying that it's a horrible thing to write about etc. It's my story, and my characters. _

_If you liked it so far, look forward to future chapters. It has taken me awhile to write this chapter from writers block, then trying to find the time. So I hope it's been worth the wait, from the prolouge._

_GhostVonGhoul._


End file.
